Incluso si es el destino
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Incluso si es destino, yo debo destruirlo, aunque deba ir en contra de Dios.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Digamos que tuve una terrible resaca literaria, después de leer el capítulo 248, al ver la carita de Ren cuando Lory le mostró esa fotografía, así que escribí esta historia no planeada para quitarme el mal sabor de boca. Quise publicarlo antes de que saliera el 249 y lo logré solo por un poquito.

 **Incluso si es el destino**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre él? ¿Por qué tiene que ser él? Siempre va un paso delante de mí. ¿En verdad tienen algo que los ata de esa manera? ¿Es el destino? ¿Por qué no puedo lograr que su relación cualquiera que sea, desaparezca? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tengo que sentir así? Como un perdedor, totalmente destrozado, sin esperanzas.

-¿Qué piensas respecto a esto?-le preguntó Takarada Lory mostrándole esa reveladora fotografía.

Ren prefirió no responder.

-Esta fotografía fue tomada el día que vimos a la madre de Mogami-kun en la televisión, al parecer justo antes de que tú la encontrarás. Me imagino que tú sabes cuál es la relación entre Fuwa y Mogami-kun ¿verdad?-

-Sí quiere saberlo pregúnteselo a ella-

Lory quedó sorprendido por su reacción. ¿No estaba enojado? Se veía más ¿desconsolado?

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?-le preguntó seriamente.

-¿Qué quiere que yo haga?-suspiró-ella no es nada mío, si quiere ser besada por Fuwa ¿acaso puedo yo hacer algo?-

-Ren, ¿no crees que esto tiene otro significado?-

-¿Acaso no ve claramente que ella se dejó besar?-

Lory tomó aire exasperado. Esto se complicaba.

-¿Sabes qué la motivación de Mogami-kun para entrar al mundo del espectáculo fue para alcanzar a Fuwa Sho?-

-¿Tiene que recordármelo?-Ren ya no quería saber nada del asunto.

-¿Acaso tú también crees que ella es solo una loca fan de Fuwa?-

-¡Eso no es así!-

-¿Entonces por qué dices que ella aceptó este beso?-

-Yo solo dije que no era una loca fan de Fuwa, no que no tenía sentimientos por ese tipejo-

-Ren, ¿en serio no vas a buscar la verdadera razón de esto? Tú mejor que nadie sabe en qué situación se encontraba en esos momentos-

-Lo sé, pero parece que en realidad alguien llegó a ayudarla antes que yo-

-Cuando tú llegaste con ella, él no estaba, ¿no crees que eso significa algo?-

-…..-

-Me dijiste que cuando te vio se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, si Fuwa ya la había encontrado y él tiene algo con ella, ¿por qué no la consoló? ¿No crees que fue porque Mogami-kun no necesitaba de él sino de ti?-

¿Por qué el Presidente tenía que decirle todo eso? ¡No lo soportaba! ¡No quería verla cerca de él! Su corazón estaba destrozado. Sus vanas esperanzas derrumbadas. ¿Qué más podía hacer él cuando su vínculo con Fuwa era irrompible? ¿Contra quién tenía que luchar? ¿Contra el destino? ¿Contra quién?

Él. Siempre iba Fuwa Sho delante de él. En Karuizawa fue él quien la salvó del Beagle acosador, cuando él llegó fue el único que estaba en total ignorancia del asunto y eso que había mandado a Yashiro por la preocupación que sentía.

Fuwa fue el primero en besarla también, aunque le hubiera dicho que eso no podía ser considerado un beso, aun así había sido un contacto de labios no deseado ¡y en su cara!

Y ahora se suma ese otro maldito beso. Incluso Fuwa había llegado antes que él para consolarla por las declaraciones de su madre o por lo menos eso parecía.

Claro que él también la protegió de su estúpido acosador la segunda vez, incluso la había abrazado diciéndole que Corn había crecido y podía volar con total libertad.

También había podido besarla ¡dos veces! Uno fue el beso de renacimiento que ella le dio y el otro fue ese grandioso beso que le robó al despedirse de ella en Guam, cuando se reencontró con el príncipe Corn.

Él también la había consolado por el asunto de su madre, la protegió entre sus brazos, dónde ella lloró amargamente hasta que se dio cuenta que era él y no su amigo el hada Corn con quién lo había confundido.

Había logrado muchas cosas con ella si lo veía de esa manera, pero Fuwa siempre lo superaba.

¿Acaso lo seguía amando? Ese beso no pareció que la hubiera enojado. No lo rechazó cómo la primera vez, incluso la sostenía de su mentón con suavidad. ¿Nunca podría llegar a su corazón y convertirse en algo más que su sempai? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Reclamarle? ¿Con qué derecho? ¡Solo era su estúpido sempai! ¿O mejor tendría que volver a actuar de Corn?

Se había traído esa horrible foto con él, así que decidió irla a visitar. Yashiro le ayudaría a localizarla.

Encontró a Kyoko en la sección Love me, justo como Yashiro le había mencionado.

Tocó a la puerta y entró antes de que le diera permiso.

-Tsuruga-san, buenas tardes-saludó sorprendida por la presencia de su sempai.

-Buenas tardes Mogami-san-respondió sin ánimos.

-Le tengo buenas noticias, he conseguido el papel de Momiji-le contó toda emocionada.

-Ya veo-

Kyoko notó enseguida que el actor no era el mismo de siempre. Ella esperaba un "me alegro" o un "felicidades" por lo menos, no un simple "ya veo".

-¿Sucede algo, Tsuruga-san?-

-Algo así-

-¿Qué es? ¿Puedo ayudarlo?-

-Más que ayudarme, quiero que me respondas algo-

Necesitaba ser bastante directo con el asunto.

-¿Qué sientes actualmente por Fuwa? ¿Aún lo amas?-

A Kyoko le extrañó demasiado aquélla pregunta ¿por qué le decía eso?

-¿Ah? Por supuesto que no, no siento nada por él-

-¿Segura?-

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué me pregunta eso?-

-Es que esta foto me dice lo contrario-

Ren sacó la fotografía de su bolsillo y se la extendió.

Kyoko la tomó y la observó con pánico.

 _¿Cómo? ¿De dónde salió esto? ¿Quién la tomó? ¿Por qué la tiene Tsuruga-san? ¡No me digas que lo ha malinterpretado todo!_

-Esto….-

-Lory me la dio. Pareces aceptar muy bien que él te bese actualmente-

-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!-le gritó.

-La foto dice más que mil palabras, ¿no crees?-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo que pensé que lo odiabas, pensé que él ya no era parte de ti, pensé que lo habías sacado de tu vida después de que te utilizó, pensé que te amabas más, como para volver a estar con un tipo como él, pensé que…bueno, ¿qué importa lo que yo haya pensado? Ahora veo que estaba totalmente equivocado al respecto-

-Tsuruga-san…-

Kyoko tenía miedo al inicio cuando él le mostró la fotografía, pensó que estaría sumamente enojado, pero en realidad se veía como si el mundo se hubiera derrumbado, totalmente destrozado, incluso parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, le recordaba aquélla ocasión cuando le explicó a Bou que no podía permitirse tener a alguien importante.

-En realidad eso te vine a decir Mogami-san, vine a aclarar las cosas contigo-

Ren volvió a tomar la fotografía y la hizo trizas, esparciendo los restos por toda la habitación.

-Ahora ya no me preocuparé más, puedes hacer lo que quieras, espero que seas feliz al lado de esa persona-ni siquiera se molestó en pronunciar el nombre.

Ren salió de allí, dejando a Kyoko sin saber qué pensar.

-Esto es peor que verlo enojado…verlo así hace que mi corazón duela…duele, ¿por qué? ¿por qué reaccionó de esa manera? Él cree que regresé con Sho ¡eso no es así! ¿y ahora? Y ahora he perdido a Tsuruga-san…lo he perdido para siempre…nunca más volverá a hablarme…pero…yo…no quiero eso…-

-Yashiro-san-llamó Takarada Lory al verlo.

-Presidente, buenas noches-

-¿Y Ren?-

-Oh jeje a Ren lo dejé con Kyoko-chan en la sección Love me-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó-¿los dejaste solos? ¿ahora?-

-Sí ¿por qué?-preguntó asustado-no creo que eso sea conveniente ahora, no hace ni 15 minutos que Ren se enteró de aquello, por ello lo estaba buscando ¡tenemos que detenerlo!-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada-

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones-

Lory y Yashiro corrieron a la sección Love me, pero antes de llegar vieron a Ren salir de allí.

-Ahí esta Ren-dijo Yashiro.

-¡Ren!-le gritó Lory.

El actor solo le dedicó una extraña mirada y se fue de ahí.

-Oh no, ¿qué hizo ese tonto?-

Lory entró apresurado a la sala Love me seguido de Yashiro y se encontró con Kyoko sentada mirando al suelo.

-¿Mogami-kun?-

La chica no reaccionó.

-¿Mogami-kun?-volvió a llamar.

Ella hizo caso al fin y lo miró.

Tenía una mirada llena de pánico.

-Presidente…-

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué te dijo Ren?-

-Tsuruga-san…él…-las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas como aquel día en que habló con Lory de sus sentimientos.

-¿Kyoko-chan?-Yashiro también se acercó pero Kyoko no se dio cuenta.

-Tsuruga-san cree que yo me dejé besar por Sho, ¡he perdido su confianza! ¡lo traicioné! ¡él me había dicho que nunca dejara que él volviera a besarme! ¡pero eso no fue así! ¡esa noche yo…yo no estaba completamente consciente! ¡incluso me dijo que hiciera lo que yo quisiera y que fuera feliz con Sho! ¡pero yo no amo para nada a Sho! ¡yo… yo solo…yo solo amo a Tsuruga-san!-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Yashiro, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Lo sé Mogami-kun, pero ¿por qué no se lo explicaste?-

-No pude, su expresión me dejó sin palabras-ella no dejaba de llorar.

-Tranquila, espera que las cosas se calmen un poco y explícaselo todo, sabes que él te comprenderá-

-¿Usted cree?-una pequeña esperanza comenzaba a crecer.

-Te lo aseguro, por hoy solo descansa, mañana será un nuevo día-le sonrió.

Una vez que Kyoko se tranquilizó y se fue a su casa, Yashiro le preguntaba todo a su jefe.

-¿Usted ya sabía que a Kyoko-chan le gustaba Ren?-

-Sí-

-¿Y entonces por qué no se lo ha dicho a Ren?-

-Ellos son los que tienen que resolver esto todo, aunque las cosas se han complicado un poco-

-Así que Fuwa volvió a besarla-

-Yo no sabía que ya la había besado una vez-

-Sí y frente a Ren-

-Esta historia de amor es un poco complicada, pero te aseguro que una vez que el telón se levante, será una linda y hermosa historia digna de ser recordada-

Kyoko llegó al Darumaya totalmente deprimida. Solo subió a su habitación y se tumbó en su futón. Sabía que esa noche no dormiría, tomó a su piedra Corn y lloró toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, buscó a su sempai por todo LME. Tenía que explicarle todo. Tenía que decirle la razón de ese indeseable beso, tenía que decirle que ya le dio su merecido por ello, tenía que prometerle que jamás volvería a pasar, pero algo le inquietaba. Esa mirada que Tsuruga-san le demostró. Nunca lo había visto así. ¿Por qué no estaba enojado? ¿Por qué se veía desolado? ¿Solo porque había roto su promesa con él? ¿Por qué?

Un buen rato después, lo encontró junto con Yashiro-san.

-¡Tsuruga-san!-le gritó y corrió hasta él.

Él la escuchó, sin embargo solo la miró por unos segundos y se fue rápidamente por la dirección contraria, dejándola aún más preocupada de lo que ya estaba ¿ese era el fin de su relación? ¿se había terminado? ¿ya no eran más sempai-kouhai? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había pasado esto?

Yashiro quién vio todo –y sabía todo- se acercó a ella al verla rechazada, observando como nuevas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

 _-Estúpido Ren-_ pensaba- _sin embargo, lo comprendo_ -

-¿Kyoko-chan, estás bien?-

Ella lo miró con la tristeza y el dolor dibujada en el rostro.

-No se preocupe Yashiro-san, yo soy la culpable de todo esto-

Y se fue de ahí, dejando a Yashiro con una lucha interna de sentimientos, también a él le dolía la situación de su futura pareja favorita.

Una semana pasó y Kyoko no había logrado hablar con su sempai. Las pocas veces que logró encontrarlo, la evitaba totalmente, ni siquiera la miraba, ni la saludaba, parecían dos completos extraños.

Su corazón de Kyoko no resistía más esa situación, necesitaba hablar con él pero lo que ella no sabía era que Ren estaba en las mismas, aunque su dolor a ser rechazado antes de tiempo era demasiado, por eso no podía estar cerca de ella.

Ren se encontraba en su departamento, tomaba una ducha para aclarar un poco su mente.

-¿Por qué le hago esto? Ella quiere hablar conmigo, quiere aclararme las cosas, pero no puedo. No puedo verla, no puedo hablar con ella. Me siento traicionado y ni siquiera somos nada. Lo peor es que sea siempre por culpa de ese tipo. ¿Por qué no puedo romper el destino que los ata? ¿Por qué no puede verme a mí? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo el primero en su vida? ¡Estoy harto de ser el segundo! Yo la amo. La extraño. Pero duele tanto. Nunca pensé sentirme así por una chica. ¿Qué es lo que esa niña me ha hecho? Además yo no estoy completamente libre de culpa. Le he ocultado muchas cosas, cuando ella se entere se va a enojar conmigo. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería dejar que me explique qué ocurrió? Probablemente. Pero de una cosa estoy totalmente seguro, incluso si es el destino, debo romperlo, aunque tenga que ir en contra de Dios-

Salió del baño con un pantalón puesto y su dorso descubierto. Se dirigía a su habitación cuando escuchó el timbre.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró. Sí, era ella.

-¿Mogami-san?-

-Tsuruga-san…buenas noches…-

Ella lo miró y se ruborizó un poco, él se percató de ello.

-Oh lo siento, no esperaba visitas, mucho menos de una chica-

-No se preocupe-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a hablar con usted-

El actor suspiró.

-Ya te dije que no tienes nada qué explicarme, es tu vida y tú decides que hacer con ella-sentenció.

-Pero ¡yo quiero explicarle!-le gritó.

Su actitud le sorprendió, pero él siguió negándose.

-Lo siento, yo no quiero escucharte…no más…-

Le cerró la puerta en su cara y al instante se arrepintió.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿No acababa de decir que rompería el destino que tienen esos dos? ¿Entonces, por qué no dejo que me explique lo que ocurrió? Incluso vino a verme. Y yo le cierro la puerta en la cara. Conociéndola, ella no se ha ido ¿verdad?-

Kyoko se esperaba que sucedería algo así. Estaba preparada o eso se suponía, ya que unas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaban por su rostro.

-Sé fuerte. No llores más. Solo sigue insistiendo, explícale todo y si aún después de eso no quiere saber nada de ti, tendrás que rendirte, pero solo no quiero que piense que he regresado con Shotaro-

Estaba a punto de tocar una vez más el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ren la miró arrepentido. Aún más al ver sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento, fui muy grosero al cerrar la puerta de esa manera-

-No tiene que disculparse, lo entiendo-

-Pasa-

Kyoko sonrió débilmente y entró.

-Gracias-

-Siéntate mientras yo voy por una camisa-

Ren fue a su habitación y se puso lo primero que encontró.

-Bien. Ella me explicara todo. Pero ¿qué hago si es algo desagradable? ¿Cómo debo comportarme? ¡No lo sé! ¡Ya no sé nada!-

Una vez que su pánico inicial terminó, regresó a la sala dónde ella le esperaba y se sentó frente a ella.

-Bien. Habla-

Ella tomó aire para darse valor e inició.

-Tsuruga-san…esa foto…ese beso…tiene una razón. Tal vez suene a excusa pero, esa noche, yo vi a mi madre en televisión y dijo algo que me dolió mucho, yo estaba huyendo del Darumaya para poder llorar cuando me encontré a Sho en la puerta, él hizo eso, supuestamente para que yo me enojara y reaccionara, pero a mí no me importó en lo más mínimo en ese momento, solo le dije que se fuera. Después fue cuando me encontré con usted y lloré en sus brazos...-Kyoko le contó todo de golpe para no avergonzarse.

-Pero al día siguiente me encontré con su manager de casualidad, me llevó con él ¡y le di su merecido! ¡lo golpeé! ¡y le dije que jamás osara volver a tocar mis labios!-

Ren solo la escuchaba sin decir nada. Así que ¿esa fue su manera de ayudarla? ¿Qué clase de ayuda era esa? Por lo menos ella lo golpeo…

Suspiró.

-Ok. Entiendo-

 _-¿Sólo eso? ¿Solo un entiendo_?-pensaba Kyoko.

Kyoko no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta.

-¡Lo siento! ¡He roto la promesa del corazón de un actor! ¡Dejé que ese tipo volviera a besarme! ¡Sé que no debí! ¡Lo he defraudado!-

Ren también ya se esperaba esa clase de respuesta.

Volvió a suspirar y se acercó a ella antes de que osara tirarse al suelo en una exagerada dogeza.

-Mogami-san, tranquila. Verás, es que estaba pensando que pareciera que el destino que te une con Fuwa es inquebrantable y pues honestamente como en la fotografía no parece que hubieras puesto alguna objeción también llegué a pensar que en verdad te gustaban sus besos-le habló con honestidad, pero sin reclamarle nada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Un destino inquebrantable con Sho! ¡Jamás! ¡Ni lo diga! ¿Yo disfrutar de los besos de alguien como él? ¿Cómo se le pasó eso por la cabeza? ¡Nunca! ¡Yo preferiría los besos de ust…!-Kyoko cubrió su boca al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Y Ren por supuesto que se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-

-Nada…es solo que mi cabeza ha estado llena de usted últimamente por verlo enojado conmigo, así que se me cruzaron las ideas, eso es todo-rio nerviosa.

 _-¿Y quiere que le crea eso? Ella iba a decir que preferiría mis besos. ¿Si ahora lo intento que ocurriría?-_

Se acercó a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Ella se quedó quieta, totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Si yo fuera quién te besara, qué harías? ¿Lo aceptarías? ¿O huirías?-le susurró contra sus labios.

Ella pudo sentir perfectamente su aliento embriagador. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sin moverse de su posición.

Ren la miró aturdido. No huía. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Se alejó y suspiró por tercera vez en la noche.

Kyoko lo escuchó y abrió los ojos, decepcionándose al instante al ver que no había ocurrido nada.

Él le mostró una débil sonrisa.

 _-¿Se burla de mí? ¿Es mi castigo por romper la promesa que le hice? ¡Claro! ¡Cómo si él alguna vez deseara besarme!-_

Kyoko se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para irse inmediatamente de ahí.

Ren al notar lo que iba a hacer, lo evitó tomando su mano y girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Mogami-san, qué ocurre?-Kyoko tenía la cabeza agachada.

-¿Te asusté?-

Ella negó débilmente.

-¿Y entonces?-el actor se estaba desesperando.

La tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

Estaba llorando otra vez. ¿Por qué?

-¿Mogami-san? Perdón, en verdad te asusté. Lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir-

"No volverá a ocurrir", aquélla frase le dolía a los dos.

Y Kyoko no lo soportó más, solo que esta vez expresó su descontento en voz alta.

-Claro. Era de esperarse. ¿Por qué lo haría?-

A pesar de que estaba llorando, se percibía el tono sarcástico en su voz.

Kyoko se deshizo de su agarre para intentar irse nuevamente, pero fue detenida por segunda vez, aunque en esta ocasión fue de una manera menos delicada.

Ren la tomó fuertemente de los dos brazos, acorralándola contra la pared y poseyendo sus labios sin control.

Kyoko no se lo creía. ¡La estaba besando! Y a pesar de ser un poco brusco y de estar sosteniendo sus brazos con bastante fuerza, aquél beso se sentía dulce y encantador.

Se tuvo que sostener de su camisa para no caer, ya que sus piernas habían perdido toda su fuerza.

El actor ya no lo soportaba tampoco, por eso actuó de esa forma. Sentía como la chica seguía llorando y sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a él. ¿Qué significaba esto? Aún no lo sabía, pero viendo como ocurría todo, tenía que actuar. Le contaría todo. Comenzando por la situación que los llevó a ese momento.

Al separarse ambos estaban totalmente agitados y sonrojados.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que me estoy muriendo de celos?-le susurró al oído-verte ser besada por otro cuando yo anhelo sentir tus labios bajo los míos todos los días, a cada momento. ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? Pero déjame dejarte esto bien claro Kyoko. Te amo-

-Tsuruga-san…-dijo sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Desde hoy tus besos me pertenecen, Kyoko-

Y volvió a besarla.

-Dime Kyoko, dime qué es lo que sientes por mí, dime si tengo por lo menos un poco de esperanzas de que sientas lo mismo, de que sientas un amor tan desbordante como este que me llena el alma-

-Yo…Kyoko no tenía palabras para expresar sus sentimientos. Tenía las tan famosas mariposas en el estómago y un tremendo nudo en la garganta.

Así que simplemente lo abrazó y lloró contra su pecho.

-Oh mi Kyoko-Ren la estrechó entre sus brazos y la dejó llorar.

Habían pasado dos horas ya.

Kyoko estaba sentada en el sofá, tenía a Ren recostado en sus piernas y jugaba su suave cabello, como aquélla ocasión cuándo lo obligó a desayunar.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Por qué sus besos saben igual a los de Corn?-Kyoko lo sintió perfectamente. Se sintió igual al beso de Corn en Guam. ¿será por su magia?

El actor contuvo la respiración, buscando la manera correcta de decírselo.

-Porque yo soy Corn-declaró-Mi verdadero nombre es Kuon Hizuri. Hijo de Kuu y Juliena Hizuri. En un viaje que hice con mi padre a Kyoto, conocí a una dulce niña de negros cabellos que lloraba. Pasé unos hermosos días a su lado, aunque ella creía que yo era un hada, el Príncipe de las Hadas, Corn. No la saqué de su error. Muchos años después, la encontré nuevamente, creía al principio que esa niña ya no existía pero poco después descubrí que mi niña especial seguía siendo la misma adorable niña que yo conocí. Mi dulce Kyoko-chan, a la cuál le robé un beso en Guam-

Kyoko lloraba silenciosamente.

-Te he hecho llorar muchas veces hoy. Lo siento-

Ella negó.

-Mi Corn ha estado siempre conmigo y no me había dado cuenta. ¿Te diste cuenta que era yo cuando se me cayó la piedra?-

-Así es-

-Es por eso que tus besos saben igual-

-Sí-

-Inventaste una gran historia para que te besara en Guam. Tramposo, incluso te llamaste a ti mismo descarado-

-Celoso de mí mismo, ¿quién lo diría?-

-Pero ¿la maldición en verdad se anuló?-

-Si te has dado cuenta que tuve un oscuro pasado ¿no es así?-

-Sí. Lo he notado-

-Pero gracias a ti se ha ido-

-Otro día te contaré todo sobre ello, hoy no quiero recordar eso-

-De acuerdo, cuando estés listo-

-Gracias-

-Sabes, desde que era niña soñaba que mi primer beso de amor eterno debía ser con un príncipe azul; ese sueño se cumplió, mi primer beso fue con mi príncipe de las hadas-mencionó totalmente alegre.

-Me alegra haber podido cumplir tu sueño-

-Gracias por haberlo hecho, Corn-

-Kyoko, ya quiero gritar esto a los cuatro vientos-

-¿Eh? Pero…decirlo es un poco…-Kyoko dudaba si eso era lo mejor.

-Entiendo-le dijo al ver sus dudas-Lo entiendo Kyoko. Tú me estás dando tiempo para contarte todo, así que tú decidirás cuando lo diremos todo-Ren sabía que no era el mejor momento para ella hacer público lo suyo.

-Gracias-

-Pero sí podemos decírselo a algunas personas ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

-Yashiro-san y el Presidente deben estar preocupados. Me van a regañar-

-Y el Presidente se burlará de mí-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Es que él ya sabía de mis sentimientos-

-¡¿Qué?!-Ren se levantó de golpe-¿Entonces por qué demonios me mostró esa foto y no me dijo algo tan importante?-

-Jajajaja no te enojes. Él dijo que no iba a intervenir-

-Pues yo creo que sí intervino-

-Además, quiero decírselo a Mouko-san, ella estuvo enojada cuando se enteró que tú sabías acerca de…mi motivo de entrar a la industria del entretenimiento y ella no-Kyoko evitó decir el nombre prohibido, pero Ren le sonrió pícaramente.

-Ya quiero que ese tipo se entere de esto-

A la mañana siguiente, Yashiro se encontraba en la oficina del excéntrico Presidente de LME.

-Presidente, ¿ellos estarán bien? ¿Por qué no les decimos la verdad?-

-Ellos lo solucionaran solos. Pero Yashiro-san, no les digas nada acerca de que Ruto-san fue quién tomó la fotografía de la discordia-

-En verdad que es usted un loco del amor-

-Claro-

-Presidente-llamó su asistente-Tsuruga-sama quiere verlo-

-Que pase-

Ren apareció por la puerta, entró sosteniendo a alguien de la mano y les sonrió.

Lory nunca había visto una sonrisa tan brillante en su rostro.

-¡Kyyyyaaaa!-gritó Yashiro al ver con quién venía y que también les sonreía tímidamente.

-¡Oh mis muchachos! Al fin han abierto el telón de su hermosa historia de amor-


End file.
